


The Golden Days

by hesitantPaladin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Finn is a good boyfriend, M/M, Poe is unsurprisingly kinky, The Force Doesn't Work Like That, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantPaladin/pseuds/hesitantPaladin
Summary: Poe wants to add a little excitement to their sex life. Finn is really, really bad at saying no to him.





	The Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for Moist Connections Theatre's Monday Night Fanfiction event, to the prompt "the Golden Days". It was also written almost entirely in a busy cafe, and typed up on a public library computer.

Finn would like to state, just for the record, that when Poe first proposed this idea, he’d made it sound super hot. But then, Finn thought pretty much everything Poe said in that low, husky tone of voice was super hot. Once, he’d had to spend a truly mortifying debriefing trying to hide his erection from Admiral Ackbar while Poe talked about X-wing formations and flight patterns. He might have a bit of a problem. The point is, he’s now questioning how much he likes his boyfriend’s latest idea.  
Poe arrives just as Finn is about to lose his nerve and sneak back out of the captured TIE fighter. HE climbs up into the cramped cockpit and settles onto Finn’s lap. Finn can feel the pilot’s gaze travel from his face down over the hard, white plasti-steel armour Poe had “borrowed” from the storeroom of captured materiels, until his eyes come to rest between his legs. Besides the helmet (which he flatly refused to put on for any reason), the only piece of armour Finn isn’t wearing is the codpiece.  
“Well hello, soldier.”  
Screw his better judgement, Finn’s totally on board with this idea. He clears his throat and tries to remember some of the dialogue they’d talked about last night.  
“You’re at my mercy, you- uh- rebel scum?”  
Poe hums low in his chest, and does this wiggling thing with his hips that temporarily shorts out Finn’s brain.  
“Do anything you want to me. I’ll never talk.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Finn says, gaining a little more confidence from how obviously into this his boyfriend seems to be. “Get on your knees.” They both stop and look at the cockpit’s tiny footwell. “I mean, on the floor,” Finn amends himself, and Poe squirms off his lap and into the already limited legroom between Finn’s knees.  
“What are you going to do to me, stormtrooper?” Poe asks with a glint in his eye.  
Finn swallows hard and says, voice trembling just a little, “Y-you’re going to suck me off.”  
“Yes sir,” Poe says with a wicked grin, and he has Finn out of the fly of his pants and into his mouth before Finn can take another breath.  
They’ve done this many times before- in their bed, in a bunk on the Falcon, even that one time in a locked closet off the debriefing room. But Poe’s wet, scorching hot mouth, somehow managing to smirk even when it’s full, never fails to force Finn’s spine into a shocked arch. His toes curl inside the borrowed, too-big boots, and he gasps for air like they’re suddenly in a vacuum. Still, there’s something especially thrilling about this game Poe has invented, the idea of playing the roles of who they used to be- a gorgeous, cocky rebel flyboy who doesn’t know when to shut up, and the cold, commanding trooper, the star of his squadron.  
When Poe teases Finn’s sensitive skin with just the threat of teeth, Finn reaches down and tangles white-gauntleted fingers in his lover’s dark curls, pulling just sharply enough to serve as a warning. Poe whines, and the vibrations shoot straight up Finn’s spine. He’s just opening his mouth, about to tell Poe that he’s close, when there’s a knock on the side of the TIE fighter, and Rey’s voice calls out.  
“Finn? Are you in there?”  
Finn chokes in horror, and then again at the way Poe speeds up instead of stopping, bobbing his head and swallowing Finn down to the root. When Finn gapes at him, he winks, and Finn barely manages to squeak out a “I’m a little- ah! A little busy right now! I’ll see you for lunch later!”  
“Do you know where Poe is?” she calls back, and Finn barely holds back a groan of both pleasure and frustration as Poe swallows like no human being should be able to.  
“No sorry see you later bye Rey!”  
“Alright, see you later,” she says, sounding puzzled, before Finn hears her walk away, presumably to go looking for Poe. When he’s sure she’s gone, he lets out a strangled laugh and looks down at Poe. Poe, who apparently has not only continued to suck him off during the whole exchange, but apparently he’s also been stroking himself hard and fast, rough jerking motions like he’s lost control-  
It’s that thought that sends Finn over the edge, and the orgasm hits him like a lightsaber to the spine in all the best ways. It’s only years of habit living in communal barracks that keeps him from shouting Poe’s name as he comes.  
When the blue-white sparks clear from his eyes, he recovers enough to drag Poe up for a kiss before gasping, “Not enough room- we should- bed.”  
Thankfully Poe is on the same page, because he kisses Finn again, harder and tasting like salt sweat and bitter come. “Way ahead of you. We’re a little short on lube, but I’m sure you could use the Force.”  
“That’s not how the Force works,” Finn grumbles, but helps his boyfriend start cleaning up the mess they’ve made of their clothes.  
They manage to clean themselves up enough to meet minimum standards of decency, before Finn climbs eagerly out of the TIE fighter’s cockpit after the pilot- and runs into his back, hard, because Poe has frozen in place at the bottom of the ladder. Not ten feet away, General Leia Organa is calmly replacing a wheel on an X-wing’s landing strut with BB-8’s help. BB-8 beeps something that makes Poe blush red all the way to the tips of his ears, and General Organa looks up. Both men are stiff with horror as she gives them a very obvious once-over, taking in Finn’s ill-fitting, borrowed stormtrooper armour and Poe’s bedraggled hair and clothes.  
She laughs at their expressions. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. You’re hardly the first soldiers to use a fighter for some- ah- recreational activities.” Her expression turns a little wistful. “In fact, you remind me a little of Han and I when we were young…”  
Somehow Poe stammers out an apology, which the General waves off, and they escape, speedwalking across the hangar bay until they’re out of sight.  
Poe covers his still-red face with his hands. “Oh my god.”  
“I know.”  
“She compared us to her and Solo.”  
“I know.”  
They exchange a look. “We will never speak of this again,” Poe says, an almost desperate note in his voice, and Finn sudders.  
“Deal,” he agrees, and he hesitates before giving Poe a chaste kiss on the cheek and hurrying off to change out the the now extremely uncomfortable armour and find Rey. The next time Poe suggests something risky and exciting to add to their sex life, Finn swears he’s going to use his better judgement and say no.


End file.
